


Scared, Sweet Thing?

by Mouse13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Gore, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt, Evil Odin (Marvel), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Injury Recovery, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki is nice, M/M, Past Torture, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Torture, tortured loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse13/pseuds/Mouse13
Summary: just random ideas that worked well together? don't judge. there will be angst at the start but lots of fluff towards the end





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> just random ideas that worked well together? don't judge. there will be angst at the start but lots of fluff towards the end

_Clang_

Tony winced at the deafening noise of Thor's hammer pounding the heavy metal door, and he had no doubt this was where Loki was being kept. This was a level below the other prisons in Asgard, below ground, where there were no windows and the air was damp, and smelled of mould and worse things. When the door finally buckled under Thor's mighty blows, he almost choked on the smell of blood, vomit, piss and shit that hung thick in the air, like it hadn't been cleaned since the day, years ago now, that the prisoner had been tossed in there.

Tony had woken to a frantic Thor bursting into his room in Stark tower, begging and pleading for him to come help save his brother. Thor had found out from a guard that his brother was, well, not with the other prisoners, and after some digging and confirmation from the all seeing Heimdall, found out he was being held and tortured in secret as punishment for his crimes. Which weren't even his own really. After some serious talking, they'd all agreed Loki had seemed pale and shaken in his attempt to overthrow the earth, and had seemed to make so many  _purposeful_   mistakes, that it was very possible he had been tortured and possibly mind controlled during the invasion. He had seemed like a different person after the Hulk's beating. So Tony had agreed to help Thor rescue him, and here they were in the middle of an assault on Asgard's prisons. 

Thor seemed to be frozen as he stared at the limp form of his brother, covered in filth and chained to the ceiling so his bare feet could barely touch the floor. this couldn't be Loki... Tony couldn't believe such a magnificent creature had been reduced to this. Thor didn't seem to be moving anytime soon, so Tony stepped into the room and crushed the chains to dust in his hands, catching Loki as he fell. The god of mischief was skin and bone and covered in cuts, bruises, even looked like they'd crushed one of his hands... Tony looked away, he didn't want to know anymore, he might be sick if he saw the extent of the damage to the once powerful and proud being.   
  
They made it back to the bi-frost without incident, and Heimdall was more than happy to open the bridge for them, his golden eyes holding disgust for what Odin had done.   
Once back, Tony carried Loki back to the tower with Thor following anxiously behind. Banner was already there waiting with one of the rooms set up as a medical lab, and he and  Tony set about patching up that poor pathetic wreck, washing him and resetting broken bones, attaching an oxygen mask and IV drip when they realised just how close to death he was. They kept Thor out of the room, to stop him from panicking and getting in their way. There was only so much they could do, though, they couldn't fix him instantly. He had cuts on his back from whip lashes, some of which cut right down to the bone, had his left ankle broken, and the right foot. He had words carved and branded into his thighs, describing the sins he'd committed, four cracked ribs, his left wrist broken, almost every bone in the left hand shattered. and there was hardly an inch of skin that wasn't covered in bruises or cuts of some sort. Not to mention he was barely just skin and bone, not an ounce of meat left on him. Tony was willing to bet he hadn't been fed since he'd been thrown in that dreadful place. 

Once they were done fixing what they could, they surrounded him in pillows and blankets to try and stop any unnecessary strain on his body, smiling and speaking softly whenever he woke and looked up at them with confused, glazed green eyes, letting him know he was safe, though they never got a response out of him before he slipped back into sleep. no one was allowed in aside from Tony and banner, they didn't know what could set him off, and the last thing they needed was Loki panicking and hurting himself further. 

it was two weeks before he woke up properly, his green eyes blinking curiously at his surroundings, rather than staring blankly at something no one else could see. "hey Honey" Tony cooed softly, moving slowly as he checked the IV drip and removed the oxygen mask so he wasn't so restricted. Green eyes followed the mechanic, the barest hint of a flinch the only giveaway that he was uncomfortable. "You're on earth, in Stark tower. You're safe here, no one is allowed in this room aside from me and Banner, the people keeping you alive, got it?" The wounded god gave a small nod, his eyes flickering curiously around the room, before he let out a soft sigh and closed them again. He was still awake though, apparently, as when Tony held a straw to his lips, he drank down the offered liquid, drinking slowly until the glass of water was empty, and Tony sat it aside. 

"am I dying or getting better?" Loki asked quietly once he was done, still keeping his eyes closed "feels like i'm dying.. but i have a vague memory of worse pain" Tony reached out and threaded his fingers gently through Loki's soft hair, and the god made a small noise of surprise, but didn't protest, as the action caused him no pain 

"well.. you're getting better, it's actually impressive how much you've healed, and how much weight you've put on just from being fed from the IV. You've been here two weeks now, and most of the broken bones should be healed within a week, and you can practice walking again. i'm.. not sure about your arm, if you'll be able to use it again. we managed to set all the bones but, well, it was pretty bad" Tony sighed, and Loki frowned a little, glancing away.

"everything hurts" he complained, and Tony gave his hair another pat in sympathy 

"It'll heal, just give it time. When you're ready, you can come meet everyone else, properly this time" Tony chuckled. Loki was terrified, but he just gave another nod before slipping back into slumber again, his body slowly working to heal itself through sleep. 


	2. Recovery

After some discussion with Loki, and considering the amount of pain he was still in, they attached an additional bag to the IV; some painkillers to keep him under while he healed. There was no need or point for him to be awake until his body had finished repairing itself. Finally, after another week, all the broken bones were mended as well as they could be, there were no more open wounds, the bruising had faded. Loki was still a long way from being healthy, but he should be able to get around alright by himself now, without too much pain. Tony sat beside the bed and waited for him to wake, they never left him alone, worried he may panic waking alone in a strange place. Tony knew he would. Banner was out having a break; they took turns looking after him, and they still wouldn't let Thor in. The thunder god was anything but gentle, and if Loki happened to wake while he was there, they weren't sure what reaction Loki would have to him.

A soft groan escaped Loki's lips as he slowly gained consciousness, shifting a little under the sheets before he opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the lack of pain, how he could breathe deeply without anything hurting, and now he could flex his fingers... from one hand at least. the left, the one that had been crushed, felt stiff and twinged with pain as he tried to stretch out the uncooperative fingers. however, it was still better than he'd felt in a long time, and he let out a  happy sounding sigh before his green eyes found Tony, filled with curiosity instead of fear this time. "h... how long?" He asked, his voice raspy from lack of use, and he cleared his throat, pointedly eyeing the glass on the table beside the bed. He could probably reach for it himself, but he wasn't sure if he was  _allowed_ , this was Tony's territory, not his own; he was probably a prisoner here.. nothing else made sense.

"another week" Tony replied, leaning back in the chair and folding his arms "your body's accelerated healing rate has saved you months of recovery time, lucky. how're you feeling? anything hurt?" Loki shook his head, and Tony picked up the glass of water and held it out to him, perhaps noticing the direction of his gaze. Loki pushed himself up so he was sitting, then took the glass, holding it in both hands, though the left one curled awkwardly, as he drank down the cool liquid, emptying the glass before handing it back. "so my hand... it's really beyond repair?" Loki asked, voice clearer now as he frowned up at Tony.

"I'm not sure Lokes, we'll have to wait and see. the bones are as healed as they're ever going to be, so all you can do is keep stretching it and use it as much as you can, to try and stretch the muscle back to where it should be." The mechanic got up and stretched, bored from sitting still for so long "so, you want to try and walk now? also we washed you and dressed you, hope you don't mind" 

A small frown graced the god's face as he pushed the blankets away and looked down at himself, he was dressed in grey sweatpants and a loose black t-shirt, about his size, but clearly made for someone more muscular. there was a matching grey hoodie hanging over the back of the chair where Tony had been sitting, to complete the outfit once he got out of bed. it was definitely not the finery he was used to, but he was eternally grateful they had dressed him in something comfortable. "I don't mind, but... who's clothes am i wearing?" he asked, pinching the edge of the shirt with his good hand. it was pleasantly soft, somehow, though it didn't appear to be silk or satin. he could get used to this. 

"Someone you haven't met yet" Tony answered vaguely, and he held out his hands to Loki to help him up, but the god jerked away from him, as if expecting to be hit, and Tony muttered an apology "it's okay, I won't hurt you. you're just here to heal, that's all" Loki looked away and shook his head.

"I.. don't want to be touched. I know you had to, to look after me, but i'd rather it not happen now" he said cautiously, but Tony only nodded and sat back in the chair with a soft sigh. "perhaps tell me more about whoever it is that owns these clothes, i should thank him" he added to distract the man, and it worked.

"um... he kind of doesn't know I took his clothes to give to you" Tony looked down guiltily his hands folding together in his lap "but his were the only ones that would fit you" Loki looked a little impressed at that, and amused. Tony, stealing? and they were supposedly the good guys. "on that thought, it's best you stay away from him. he's dangerous, serum enhanced like Steve. not that he ever comes out much anyway." He could have taken clothes from Steve of course, but Steve had terrible sense of fashion, and all his clothes were old, and uncomfortable, and damn those see-through, skin tight shirts were going to drive Tony crazy one day. Bucky, the victim of Tony's thievery, had much better taste in clothing, thankfully.

"Dangerous? is he a prisoner here?" Loki asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear that had fallen free. he was curious of course, who scared Tony so badly that he wouldn't even ask to borrow clothes from them? "can i meet him?" Tony groaned

"did you not hear me just say he was dangerous? besides that, he won't interact with anyone. only comes out when we're all away on missions. he's been uh... well, he lost his memories, and he doesn't trust any of us" even Steve he'd been avoiding, and Tony had no idea why. Loki nodded, so he'd wait until the avengers were gone, then he'd go and find this.. mystery person. curiosity killed the cat...

First things first though. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and slowly pushed himself up, gripping the bed for support as his legs threatened to buckle under his weight, after so long of being unused. He'd get there though, he would walk, and run again, he'd practice every spare second he could.

 

_Then one day, it will be time for revenge..._


End file.
